The Voice Within
by JoLeii
Summary: I suck with summarys just read and find out, and rnthe rating will go up later I can guarantee it.
1. Default Chapter

**A New Voice**

It was Christmas and everyone was at Harry's. Ziazan had even let Michealget out of the STN for a couple days. Everyone was talking and having fun (except Amon who was sitting quietly as he always did and having a drink here and there). "Robin your white fur jacket is so cute with your matching hat." Doujima said. Robin just Smiled it was actually the first time she had wore something other than black .At 7:00 a band arrive and Harry announced that it was kareoke hour.

'_Should I sing?'_ Robin thought.

"Robin are you going to sing?" Doujima said breaking Robin's thoughts. "Yes!" Robin said with out thinking. "Good I was looking forward to hearing you sing" Doujima smiled. As Robin waled up to the stage she felt like slapping herself for not listening to the question because now she had to sing.

The walk to the stage seamed like an eternity as Robin recalled how she sang as a child. At the monastery, '_You sing terrible' the children said_. Before Robin got on the stage she took her pigtails out and straightened her blonde hair but it still was a little wavy and grabbed a red umbrella. Then she asked the band if they had "Let It Snow" when one of the band members nodded Robin turned around again.

Robin open the red umbrella and held it to the opposite shoulder(the red umbrella is to keep her from looking like a snowman) and put the microphone in her free had. Robin took a deep breathe before the band started trying to keep her cool. After the band started Robin gave it her all.

_Oh the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!  
It doesn't show signs of stopping  
And I've bought some corn for popping  
The lights are turned way down low  
Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you'll really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm

The fire is slowly dyingAnd, my dear, we're still goodbying  
But as long as you love me so  
Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!

When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you'll really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm.

The fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still goodbying  
But as long as you love me so  
Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow...!  


The crowd cheered very loudly to Robin's amazement. Was she really that good? Robin couldn't believe it they loved her voice. Robin rushed to her seat to hear what her friends had to say. At her seat her friends all told her how great she was except Amon. "Amon what do you think of Robin?"Micheal asked. Amon walked out without an answer. Robin wanted to cry but held it in.

"Karasuma,." Robin said to her friend "take me home."

When Karasuma pulled up to Robin's apartment instead of walking to the door she ran so her friend didn't see her cry. When Robin was safely in the building tears started to fall from her eyes _'why doesn't he understand'_ Robin thought. Robin was so upset she didn't eat dinner that nigh and she didn't sleep well. 


	2. Payback and Accepted Apologies

**Payback and Accepted Apologies **

When Robin woke up in the morning but still felt upset from last night. Robin jumped out of her bed and went to take a bath. After Robin took her bath she went to her closet but this time she looked for something besides a black dress. After five minutes of looking she found it, a black long sleeve top with a dark gray strapless shirt under it and a pair of white pants, and instead of Robin normal hair style she put her hair in a bun.

Robin was drinking a cup of coffee when there was a knock at the door. When Robin got to the door she found nothing but a rose with a note attached to it. As Robin read the note the only words on it were "Your singing is beautiful." Robin smiled inside she knew someone cared for her because a red rose means I love you.

On Robin's way to work she was stopped by a few people who told her how great her voice was. At work she was told the same things. Everything was fine until Amon came in.

"Robin you're late, so what is your excuse?" Amon said crossly

Robin thought for a moment and got up from her chair and walked over to the sink and filled a glass with some water. Robin walked over to where Amon was and looked at the glass in her hand.

'_Father forgive me for what I'm about to do' _Robin thought

After a brief moment Robin threw the remaining water in the glass on Amon. Doujima fell out of her chair and started to laugh.

"Don't disrespect me in front of my friends Amon Because I will get my revenge" Robin said to stunned Amon.

After a day with no leads everyone went to. At Harry's Amon stayed away from Robin. In fear she might slap him for being rude that morning. There was another band playing that night and Robin decided she wanted to sing.

"Can you play with the sound of my voice?" Robin asked.

One of the band members gave her a nod, but Robin was still worried that they couldn't do it right.

Let's go back

Back to the beginning

Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect

Trying to fit a square into a circle

Was no lie

I defy

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

'Cause I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

I'm shedding

Shedding every color

Trying to find a pigment of truth

Beneath my skin

'Cause different

Doesn't feel so different

And going out is better

Then always staying in

Feel the wind

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

'Cause I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

I'm coming clean

Let the rain fall

Let the rain fall

I'm coming clean

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

'Cause I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

Let's go back

Back to the beginning

Again Robin was applauded and congratulated by her friends. This time it was different because Amon gave her a very small complement too. Robin nodded her head and thought of the complement as an apology. That night Robin slept with ease.

I know this chapter Might suck because

1. I am sick

2. I have a major migraine ,and

3. I'm tired.

Oh and thanks for the reviews on my first chapter !


	3. I can't come up with a fricken title get...

Robin woke up that morning feeling fine. She took a bath. Then a debate came on when she got to the closet the heavy black dress or a red sleeveless shirt that showed a little bit of her stomach and a pair of red pants and red heals (the outfit Jennifer Gardner wears in Electra can describe her outfit). Robin decided to go with the red outfit, and she also let her hair lay flat.

As Robin was drinking her coffee she went into a deep thought.

'_I really don't want to wear_ _that huge dresses anymore, I guess I've grown out of them. I'll just keep three for church.' _

Robin's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Robin quickly got up from her chair and went to the door. When she opened it she heard someone going done the stairs. Robin was tempted to go after who ever it was ,but before she could take one step a bouquet of red roses caught her eye.

'_Who is sending me_ _these roses? I almost caught who it was this time, I need to know now! Lets add up the facts whoever sends me these roses knows where I live , they like my singing because they only send them on nights when I sing , and the last the last fact is they are attracted to me' _

Robin couldn't make sense of itso she just stopped about it. Robin looked at the clock on the wall and noticed she had one whole hour before work so she decided to watch T.V. While she was flipping through the channelsstopped on the music video channel. when Robin saw how the people in the in the videos danced Robin started to think about how she just didn't want to stand still while she sang anymore she wanted to dance on stage.

Robin left the apartment earlier that morning and went to a dance studio (they teach every kind of dance know to man). She enrolled in lesson and left .Robin also noticed that the STN was only one block away (how convenient). Robin was on time for work that day.

That day there was a lead and in the briefing room there was a discusion about the two witches the team was hunting.

" They are Anti-Christ," Micheal said "they have captured people with their powers and used them as sacrifices to Satin."

"I don't want these witches in my organization so you all have the permission to terminate them." Zaizan said

On the way to the location where the witch was to be hunted Amon couldn't help but stare at Robin. She looked really good to him.

"What are you looking at ?" Robin asked

Amon thought of something really fast so he wouldn't have been embraced in front of her

"How are you going to run in those heals?" he asked.

"I don't have to run all I have to do is set them on fire and leave this hunt want be so complicated" Robin said.

At the hunting location (its an old warehouse) Robin herded her heals clicking behind her. She hoped the witches didn't hear it. When inside Robin say her pray they were making marks on a stone. Robin new they were Satanic symbols. Robin was enraged she quickly took of her heals so they wouldn't hear her. Robin found her weapon of choice which was a rusty metal spike. She decided not to follow Amon's orders had to make them stop they deserved to die. Robin dashed for the male witch and drove the metal spike through his neck killing him. By this time the female witch had definitely noticed her.

"I dare you kill my husband," the female witch yelled "you will die!"

She took the chisel her husband was using and made a dash towards Robin. Robin grabbed her arms and held her back although her arm was being cut by the very sharp object. Robin knew she wouldn't be able to hold her back much longer. Robin was about to give up but then she heard a gunshot. When that happened she noticed she was able to push the witch away and this was because she was dead, Amon had shot her. After that Amon called a cleaner (person who cleans up after you kill someone).

After the hunt Robin was given a long lecture about how she could have been killed. After the long lecture Robin was invited to Harry's Robin decided to go. When she was there Harry asked her to sing. Robin nodded her head and went on stage. Since it was the same band from yesterday Robin had faith they cloud play with her voice. Then she stared.

_In a moment, everything can change _

_Feel the wind on your shoulder _

_For a minute, all the world can wait _

_Let go of your yesterday _

_Can you hear it calling? _

_Can you feel it in your soul? _

_Can you trust this longing_

_And take control? _

_chorus _

_Fly _

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away _

_You can shine _

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life _

_And start to try _

_Cause it's your time _

_Time to fly _

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else _

_Find a dream you can follow _

_Reach for something, when there's nothing left _

_And the world's feeling hollow _

_Can you hear it calling? _

_Can you feel it in your soul? _

_Can you trust this longing_

_And take control? _

_Fly _

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away _

_You can shine _

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life _

_And start to try _

_Cause it's your time _

_Time to fly _

_And when you're down and feel alone _

_Just wanna run away _

_Trust yourself and don't give up _

_You know you better than anyone else _

_In a moment, everything can change _

_Feel the wind on your shoulder _

_For a minute, all the world can wait _

_Let go of yesterday _

_Fly _

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away _

_You can shine _

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life _

_And start to try _

_Fly _

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life _

_And start to try _

_Cause it's your time _

_Time to fly _

_In a moment, everything can change_

After her song everyone clapped as they did nights before. She went home and had good nights rest but that night she knew tomorrow she would find the person who gave her the roses.

P.S. I really know this chapter sucks forgive me I really don't have a spark at the moment but next chapter will be better


	4. Tango and Fixed Lives

**Tango**

Robin got up that morning at three in the morning because her dance instructor suggested that she get up early since she had work at five. Robin did her morning routine (bathe and pull up her hair) as Robin pulled her hair up she thought of an odd way to do it. Robin grabbed her hair and pulled as if she was going to put it into a ponytail ,then twisted it four times, pushed it to the back of head ,and finally put a big clip on it. Then she went to her closet and found the dress she wanted to wear it was a black dress that want to her knees and had sleeves. The dress is what Doujima had bought her for Christmas then she put on the high heals that Karasuma had bought her for Christmas (sorry but I was behind on the time so I'm just getting it up to date). Before Robin left she grabbed a cup of coffee so she wouldn't be tired when she got to dance class.

When Robin got there she was greeted by her teacher.

"Hello my name is Mrs. Akina you must be Robin. It's a pleasure to meet you " she said to Robin

"Likewise" Robin said.

"Before you learn to street dance you will learn to tango. It will help you learn how to street dance at a quicker pace." Mrs. Akina said

She lead Robin into a back room where three other people were waiting. They all greeted her.

"Now then students it's time to chose your partners for the whole class." Mrs. Akina said.

A very attractive male came up to her and asked to be her partner. Robin blushed and said yes. He said his name was Dai. After every had picked their partners Mrs. Akina started to speak again.

"I will give you instruction and I want you to do them the way I say them and when I say them." She explained..

" Now I'm going to start" she said "Walking is basic to most tango step patterns. This makes it easy to get started dancing right away, though there is surprising complexity behind this apparently simple activity. You will learn more about that in each lesson. For now, I'll start the music, close your eyes, and listen for each major beat. Then begin stepping in place to each major beat. When you feel natural moving to this rhythm, open your eyes and walk around the room, trying to step exactly on those major beats. Don't worry about anything else; just practice this SLOW SLOW rhythm for a few minutes. This rhythm is central to tango, though as you become more expert you'll learn how to spice up your dancing by varying this basic rhythm.

Now walk some more. This time, walk counter-clockwise around the outside edge of the floor. This is called the Line of Dance; it helps dancers avoid running into each other. If other people make it impossible or dangerous to follow the LOD, you may _briefly_ travel against it or even cross the empty center of the floor, then continue the LOD."

Robin and Dai were doing exactly what the teacher said and when she said it they were the perfect partners.

" Okay that was lesson one I will now teach you lesson two and they you all can go to your jobs" Mrs. Akina said. "Argentine tango uses some of the same step patterns as other walking dances, including freestyle foxtrot, paso doble, quick step - and the Texas Two Step! But you can instantly tell these dances apart because of the way the dancers move and relate to their partners.

Practice walking around the room without music, stepping forward onto the balls of your feet, not onto your heels as you do in ordinary walking and in many dances. This should help you to feel like a great jungle cat. Keep this cat image in mind when you're working on aspects of tango style, and soon when you bring up this image your body will automatically move properly.

Now practice walking BACKWARD along the Line of Dance. Turn your head to the side to help you see where you're going. Women should look to the right, men to the left. Straighten your leg a little more than you ordinarily would and reach back a little further than might feel natural at first. This will help prevent bumping knees with your partner when you dance. It also adds to the cat-like look and feel of your walk.

Whether walking backward or forward, keep your weight over the balls of your feet. You can practice walking on tip-toes to more quickly strengthen the stabilizer muscles in your toes, feet, and ankles. It will also help you build the habit of dancing with your weight forward. But when you actually dance don't do it on tip-toes. This is too tiring. It may also get you out of the habit of using your heels, something needed in more advanced tango dancing."

After the class was over Robin and Dai exchanged numbers.

" If you ever want to practice or go to a club and dance there just call me" he said

On the way out of the dance studio Robin was stopped by a woman named Jena

"Your that girl who sings at Harry's right." Jena said

"Yes" Robin said

"My boyfriend broke up with me and I wanted to know if you could sing with me tonight at six to see if I can win him back" Jena said " I'll pay you anything just please help me"

"You don't have to pay me I'll do it for free." Robin said.

" Here are the lyrics to the song" Jena said handing a piece of paper to Robin.

At work there was nothing to do but sit around and wait on a lead on a witch she was bored so she decided to study the lyrics Jena gave her so she decided to try and sing them. Micheal was typing at his keyboard when he heard Robin's soft sweet voice singing. He turned around and decided to listen and this is what he heard.

_Why don't I like the girl I see?  
The one that's standing right in front of me  
Why don't I think before I speak?  
I should have listened to that voice inside me_

I must be stupid  
Must be crazy  
Must be out of my mind  
To say the kind of things I said last night

Mirror ,Mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all Mirror, Mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back to me 

_  
_"You're really good" Micheal said

"Thanks are you coming to see me sing to night" Robin asked chearfully.

" I can't December is over and Zaizan says I can't go out anymore." Micheal said with a frown.

"Hold that thought" Robin said and rushed out of the office and into Zaizan's .

Zaizan asked Robin what was going on. Robin caught her breath and started explaining her idea.

" Ok Zaizan you no how micheal isn't aloud outside. Well if Sakaki agrees to it would you let Micheal live with him and allow him to live outside the office."

"Yes I would Robin but only if Sakaki agrees to it." Zaizan said .

Robin smiled and walked out of the office just then Sakaki walked in .

Robin ran in front of him and told him what her idea was. Sakaki paused for a moment then he agreed to it. Robin was so happy that now Micheal had a little bit of freedom . The day went by fast with no leads Micheal was happy and walked to Harry's with Robin.

Robin saw Jena prepping her band. Robin ran up to her and they took a breath and started singing.

(Jena)Mirror Mirror,lie to me...  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror Mirror,lie to me

(Robin)Why don't Ilike the girl I see?  
The one that's standing right in front of me  
Why don't I think before I speak?  
I should have listened to that voice inside me

(Robin and Jena)I must be stupid  
Must be crazy  
Must be out of my mind  
To say the kind of things I said last night

(Robin and Jena) Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back to me

(Robin)Mirror Mirror,lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see( To me )  
Mirror Mirror,lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see...  
(Jena)Why did I let you walk away?  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride get in the way (the way)  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame

(Robin and Jena)I must be stupid  
Must be crazy  
Must be out of my mind  
Now in the cold light of the day I realize

(Robin and Jena)Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back to me

(Robin)If only wishes could be dreams  
And all my dreams could come true  
There would be two of us standing here in front of you  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
Bring back my baby,my baby,my baby to me

(Robin and Jena)Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back

(Robin and Jena)Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who 's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back,baby back,baby back to me

(Jena)Mirror Mirror,lie to me...  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror Mirror,lie to me...  
Show me what I wanna see

Mirror Mirror,lie to me...

Everyone applauded very loudly. Jena walked off stage and was kissed by the guy Robin thought was her boyfriend. Robin slept with great ease knowing she fixed two peoples lives.

P.S. Hope you liked the chapter.


End file.
